


Your Exception

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A comfort fic because my friend needed!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hints of past abusive relationships, Two cutie pies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Daenerys is not used with men actually caring, until Jon Snow comes around and shows her that some men actually do.





	Your Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> Hiiii guys!  
> You guys will say 'what the hell are you doing here instead of updating the other fics'? LOL Well, my Stark babe were having some of those cloudy days and I thought of writing her this little piece of fluff to make her smile.  
> It has some elements to pay homage to some darling friends of mine, but even if there are not, I wouldn't be able to write without their support, and those are my sweethearts: Fairytalelovr, Lilgulie5, Callmedewitt and Valdecastille. If not for them, I'd be spending all my time just complaining about my arm.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it! <3

Dany had been lying in bed for almost three days now, going on her fourth. It had been a while since the last time she had felt cramps this bad. It was as if her body was Westeros through Aegon’s Conquest or just in complete civil war.

Her head hurt, her uterus was the Field of Fire burning her inside, and her legs were sore and soft at the same time.

Jon had been calling for her for almost three days now, he was away at Winterfell to see his father and siblings, Dany had papers to finish so she had stayed behind. Oh, what a wise choice. To go through it all underneath the snows of Winterfell? No, thank the Gods she had stayed.

She dragged herself out of bed to make some tea, maybe something to soothe her pain, and grab another heating pad – those were a big help, when she heard the bell.

_Who is it? Missy is in Dorne with Grey, Margaery is preparing for her exams and Asha is on another one of her sailing trips. Not to mention, Arianne was at the Summer Isles with Gerold Dayne, or as Dany likes to call him, the personification of a fuckboy._

“Dany? Are you there?” She heard her boyfriend’s voice, which both warmed up her cheeks, she loved Jon so much, but also took her by surprise, he was meant to be miles away, what was he doing there? She was cranky and swollen, a huge mess with her greasy hair and old loose clothes.

She tried staying shut, maybe he would take his cute ass elsewhere.

“Dany, I can hear you from here. Open the door.” His voice was almost annoyed.

“I can’t. You have no idea how bad I look right now.” She whined, while the bastard chuckled back.

“You do not want to stress me right now, we can talk on Monday.” She said, it was Thursday, maybe a few more days of Netflix, Dornish and Essosi food and innumerous heat pads and pain killers and she would be as good as new.

The door opened before she could voice her complaint.

“How?” She frowned at the sight of him.

“You hide your extra key behind your dragon tile.” He shrugged, she turned to run away as fast she possibly could. _Ha ha ha, as If this body can take anything other than dragging or crawling._ She mocked herself.

“Don’t be silly, will you?” He turned her toward him, and his eyes were full of concern. “What happened to you, babe?” He was touching her hair and face and she was too anguished to bother feeling shy.

“I’m not feeling well, you won’t want to be around for this, Jon. I promise you.” She insisted.

“I have two sisters and a stepmother, Dany. I know what this is like.” He said ignoring her words and turning her back to her bed.

“No.” She whined, she really needed another painkiller, maybe tea would help. Or food, food could help as well. _Maybe lemon cakes_ , she thought with a smile.

“Lemon cakes?” He smiled at her.

“Did I say it aloud?” She frowned.

“In your most excited kiddy voice, love.” He chuckled and she glared at him

“Don’t you dare mock me, Jon Snow. I control your sex life.” She pointed a finger at him while he continued to drag her back to her bed. The house she was moving to next was amazing, spacious and beautiful, but until then, it was hers and Missy’s huge, old, and reliable apartment on the third floor of a student building right outside University of King’s Landing.

“Yes, you do.” He smiled, helping her get into her bed. “But I control yours too, so if you don’t lay on that bed while I order you some of your Dornish favorites and heat up some pads, I think it will be hard for us to do all I fantasized of us doing all the days I was away.” He whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek, then left her room to do as he promised.

Daenerys just observed his cute ass moving and damn was she lucky to have a guy like Jon. Sometimes she feared she was pushing him too much, demanding too much. Her history with relationships had not always been the best and if past relationships taught her anything, it was that men do not like to spend time near any woman on those days, Grey was probably a big exception, since he would always take Missy to his place to take care of her or just hang around their place until she was feeling human again.

Well, they were the exception, she was not. That was why she was moving out, Grey had finally proposed and Margaery and Arianne needed a place to live.

Jon had come into her life out of nowhere and she could not imagine him leaving it anytime soon. At least she hoped he would not. Dany could easily remember her boyfriend entering her class and asking her if she could help him with the History of Essos and Valyria. Their professor Tyrion Lannister had recommended her and after a couple of study sessions, they were studying each other’s bodies.

But that had been six moons ago, and thank the Old Gods and the New, they haven’t stopped their studies ever since. He had met Viserys, while she met all the Starks. He had met all the girls, and her, his friends. Hells, even Robb Stark, his brother, was now seeing her best-friend and roomie to-be, Marge.

Arianne had gone all for it but it seemed that the King in the North – as his friends used to call him, joking about a pic they had found of the boy as child dressed as a King of Winter, it seemed that Robb had the habit of walking around with a cape and a crown, that still elicited jokes from all of their friends—only had eyes for the little rose of Highgarden.

While waiting for him to return, her body mocked her pain by sending her more of it, she turned back on the episode of The Haunting of Hill House she was watching, using TV ghosts to scare away her symptoms.

A few minutes into episode five, Jon entered her chambers with something in his hand, he seemed mindful of the temperature. She paused the episode, with a smile on her face. He sat on the bed, right next to her, and then lifted up her shirt to place the pads exactly where she needed them the most, while giving her the proper medicine and water.

Daenerys eyed him while he held the pad against her belly, tears clouding her sight.

“What is it? Is it hurting too much? Sansa said I can press some of your fingertips, there is some kind of science that believes it to help and she really thinks it does.” He had a serious worried face on him.

“No, it’s actually helping.” She said in whichever voice she managed to get out.

“Then what is it?” Jon asked her, holding her hand.

“Thank you for being here.” It was all she said. Some kind of understanding seemed to take over his face and he smiled and kissed her lips slowly but respectfully.

“Dany, I will always be here, if you just let me.” He said and she nodded.

“I am not sexy, Jon. Not like this. I have barely showered in the last few days, barely moved at all with all this pain, my face is tired and my body is all sore and swollen.” She frowned back at him.

“Well, we all have our moments, don’t we? You are still the prettiest woman in the world to me, love.” He kissed her again.

She snorted.

“If you could see yourself with my eyes.” He said, “You don’t have to be perfect all the time for me to love you, Dany.” He said with intent. “You are perfect just by being you. You turn me on with everything you do, but it’s not your job to excite me at all times, it’s okay to be human too.” He said.

“You are so…” She tried finding the word.

“Weird?” He chuckled.

“Different.” She said with a slight smile.

“I hope that is a good thing.” Jon said.

“It is the best.” She held on to his waist, her head on his lap, his fingers passing through her hair.

“Men don’t always enjoy women on their period. Unless it’s your kink.” Daenerys finally joked, he laughed.

“It is not,” he said with a smile, “but you are not my inflatable doll, Dany. I don’t mind staying here and enjoying your presence, and our talks,” Jon said, “I love how your humor mirrors mine.”

“You are my exception, Jon Snow.” She said and he did not understand, but did not refute, only cuddled up to her and smiled even further.

“And you are mine.” Jon said, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it.

After an abusive girlfriend and another who seemed to care so very little about monogamy, Jon had finally found peace with someone. Dany was kind, funny, naughty, and her sense of humor only made her even more amazing.

To cuddle and take care of her while she was on her period made something of an impression on her, if her face was of any indication. However, to love him entirely for who he was, rather than what he was. To embrace Jon and never judge him for being a natural born child, as many did, and to let him come into her life and family? That was his privilege. She was his exception.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo??? Did you guys like it?  
> I would love to hear your thoughts on it!  
> Kudos and comments light up creativity, so send me some light! LOL  
> Thanks for reading, loves!


End file.
